Too Damn Stubborn
by KottaKitty
Summary: Four times Thomas Jefferson needed help but he was too damn stubborn to ask for it, and the one time he gave in and asked.
1. Alexander Hamilton

More on my modern Hamilton AU! please check out my other fics on my profile if you enjoy this and want more!

 **Too Damn Stubborn**

 _Four times Thomas Jefferson needed help but he was too damn stubborn to ask for it, and the one time he gave in and asked._

1\. Alexander Hamilton

Jefferson had a bad habit.

That habit was pissing people off for his own amusement.

He couldn't help it! He was born with a naturally sarcastic disposition and he often found that he'd upset people before he even processed what he'd said. He got away with it most of the time. Some people would just frown at him and walk off. Others try desperately to make an even sharper comeback (they never succeed and always end up looking more foolish). Jefferson even remembers a few occasions where he'd made people cry, he did feel bad about those few.

Of course the issue with annoying people is that they will eventually rise up and get their own back.

On this particular occasion Thomas found himself stranded at his office desk. Because someone thought it would be funny to steal his cane. Had this happened any other day he could have at least have gotten himself home- he usually had his emergency pain medication with him. But as luck would have it he'd changed bags over this morning in a last minute decision before work (he felt more like wearing fuchsia than magenta today).

So he was stranded at his desk until one of two things occurred:

1\. He grit his teeth and limped out of the office and all the way home.

2\. He welled up the courage to call the only person he trusted enough to admit how much trouble his leg was causing him: James Madison.

Obviously the better option is number two. Clearly that's what he should be doing right now.

But he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Madison had only just gotten over the flu. Today was his first day back at work, he was sure to be stressed out and overwhelmed. He didn't need Thomas adding more things to his probably never ending list of things to do.

So, it looked like option number one was the only way he was getting out of this. It was already past office hours and almost everyone had gone home for the day. All that remained where the cleaners and a couple of people who were behind with their work.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad?

Jefferson stood and then slowly stretched out his leg- it was always stiff after being sat down for so long.

Not bad so far.

Now here came the test.

Thomas gently started to put his weight on to his right leg. He made it pretty far before the usual prang of pain shot up from the base of his heel- up his calf and through he rest of his body. He hunched his shoulders as he sucked in a sharp breath "Oh fuck me." he grunted.

"At least take me for a drink first." a familiar voice said dryly from the doorway of his office. Thomas's head snapped up to look at the owner, though he already had a feeling he knew who it was- possibly the last person he wanted to see right now.

Alexander Hamilton.

"Go away Hamilton." He he said venomously. He really wasn't in the mood for this right now, his current predicament agitating him to no end.

"Whoa there! Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed today or what?" he laughed.

Thomas didn't reply, this was a pain he hadn't felt in quite some time- the feeling flooding over him had been quite a shock to the system.

"Jefferson?" Alex called out tentatively, he'd never known Thomas to not have a snarky come back- that's what made him enjoy their love/hate friendship so much. Alexander was almost (dare he say it) _concerned_ for his rival.

"Piss off." Thomas glared.

"That's no way to talk to your fellow college." Alex laughed nervously and walked towards Thomas.

Jefferson seemed to panic all of a sudden at Alex coming closer and stumbled back in to his chair, he quickly hunched over and grasped desperately to the back of his right leg mumbling a strained " _shit shit shit shit-_ " over and over again through clenched teeth.

Alex's eye widened in surprise and he dumped his bag that was slung over his shoulder on to the floor and hurried over to the other man. He placed a cautious hand on Jefferson's shoulder as he knelt down in front of the other man "What's wrong? What can I do to help?"

"Stop asking fucking questions." Thomas groaned. He didn't know why Alex coming closer had made him jump- but unfortunately he did, and in the process he'd managed to harshly put his full weight on his bad leg. Making the situation much worse.

"I'm serious Thomas." Alex never called him Thomas.

"Don't call me that- _Alex_." he shot back, his sarcasm would have been a lot more effective if his voice wasn't quivering under the strain it took to focus on anything but the stabbing sensations in his leg.

"Let me help. What can I do?" Alex spoke in a firm and yet calm tone that Jefferson had never heard him use before and something inside him gave in. What other option did he have? Somehow force Alex to leave and spend the next two hours calming himself down from the pain before sleeping in the office? That wouldn't work, Madison would wonder why he wasn't home- causing more stress and worry to his poor boyfriend that he really didn't need.

Thomas drew in a breath and let out a weighty sigh as he forced himself to release his leg and sit back in the chair, his brow furrowed and eyes shut, tension so very apparent on his features, "C-can you massage my leg, please…?" he said reluctantly.

God, it had to be Hamilton of all people to find him like this. He was sure to use this in their next meeting against him, he could hear it now " _Oh Jefferson shouldn't go and do that interview, I saw him the other day he couldn't even stand! He's essentially useless to us now."_ Okay maybe he wouldn't be that harsh but still- the fact remains that Alex had now seen Thomas at his lowest and there was sure to be repercussions.

But, much to Thomas's surprise, Alex had simply said "Sure thing." and had begun massaging his calf muscle with a tenderness he never thought he'd receive from the other man.

This went on for quite some time. Jefferson focusing on keeping his breathing calm and Alex doing his best at massaging. You'd have thought the air between them would be thick with tension but it was somehow very calm.

Jefferson eventually said "Okay, you can stop now."

"Are you sure? I'm alright-" Alex begun.

"No, honestly, It doesn't hurt nearly as much now." Thomas nodded at him and straightened up in the chair. He couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with Hamilton just yet "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Alex shrugged, standing up and stretching, his joints had gone rigid form where he'd knelt for so long. "So is Madison picking you up?" he asked.

"No I-" Thomas knew how stupid what he was about to say sounded "-I was planning on walking home actually…"

Alex laughed at that, a proper gut laugh "What!?" he wheezed "No way! You can hardly stand!" He exclaimed.

" _Here it comes."_ Jefferson thought bitterly, he knew this almost truce between he and Hamilton wouldn't last forever.

"I'll drive you." Alex sated as he walked across the room to get his bag of the floor where he'd left it "Where is your cane?"

Thomas found himself in a bit of a stunned silence- he couldn't believe that Hamilton was being nice to him. This had to be some kind of elaborate joke. "Someone has uh- stolen it." Jefferson mumbled, embarrassed.

Alex turned sharply on his heel "What!?"

"You're not my only enemy Hamilton" Jefferson rolled his eyes "I piss a lot of people off- and they cant fight back with facts and words like you can, so they resort to shit like this. Though this is a new low actually. I think some people just assume I have that cane as a fashion statement, but, I really need it." he fiddled with a pen on his desk as he spoke, trying to distract himself from the warning alarms going off in his head at letting Hamilton know this about him.

Alex didn't reply for a while, he seemed deep in thought before saying "Those bastards." he strode back over to Thomas "I think it was Samuel Seabury from the IT department, I swear I heard him and Charles Lee laughing about something earlier- and those two only laugh when they're being assholes."

Thomas was pretty sure he'd spoken to one of them the other day- he couldn't remember the conversation but his dark humor must have come out and offended them.

"I'll go down and get it back for you tomorrow morning and I'll leave it on your desk like nothing happened, how's that sound?"

"Great actually, thank you." Thomas wasn't sure if he should be trusting Alexander so much, but the other man seemed to be showing himself to be quite honorable.

"Okay then." Alex took his phone out and wrote a note to himself down quickly before stuffing it back in his pocket "C'mon, i'll help you stand and then you can lean on me all the way to the car and then I'll drive you home."

Thomas felt anxious at the suggestion "I'd rather walk actually."

"You live on Monticello Street don't you? There is no way you're gonna make it all that way even with me helping you. We'll get there by car in no time."

Thomas didn't reply, Alex was being completely logical but the anxious feeling inside of him was giving him a complete mental and physical block.

Alex huffed "What's wrong with driving? Why won't you let me help you."

"I was in a really bad car crash a couple of years ago." Thomas quickly, like if he didn't say this now he would never have the courage to say it again "That's why my leg is so fucked up. I haven't gone in a car ever since."

"Oh." Alex said quietly.

Thomas felt stupid, and so very embarrassed. He knew it was irrational to still be scared- but he never wanted to be so close to death again if he could help it.

Alex stood in front of Jefferson's desk and spoke as if he was suggesting a new segment in the newspaper, logically and with a sense of bargaining that was hard to say no to "Its about-" he checked his watch "-Six forty five right now, all the rush hour traffic will be gone so the roads should be empty. I'll drive slowly and take any back streets I can off the main road- We'll be back at yours in ten minutes maximum. You'll never meet a more cautious driver than me."

Thomas tapped the pen he was holding on his desk as he thought, weighing up the options.

1\. He could tell Alex to shove his deal where the sun doesn't shine and somehow make his own way home.

2\. Take Alex up on his offer and be safe at home in no less than a quarter of an hour where his spare cane and pain medication is.

Obviously the better option is number two. Clearly that what he should be doing right now.

"Fine." He eventually agreed, putting the pen down and sitting up.

"Well alright then." Alex grinned and walked around the table, he hooked his arms under Jefferson's to help the other man stand.

Jefferson hummed a 'thank you' as he lent on to Hamilton as they walked- though it still hurt to walk, this was a lot better than the alternative.

"No problem."

The car pulled up gently outside of Jefferson's shared house with James Madison- he was so glad to see their little home again after a somewhat stressful day.

"Well here we are-" Alex beamed "Do you need me to help you get in your house or do you think you'll be okay?"

"No I'll be alright." Thomas said "Can I ask one more favour though?"

"Shoot."

"Please don't tell anyone about this? Only James knows how bad it can get- and now you. I really don't like people seeing this side of me. So I'd really appreciate it Ham- _uh_ \- Alexander." Thomas smiled warily.

"I will on one condition."

Thomas felt sure that Alex was somehow going to blackmail him out of his chef editorial position at the newspaper they bother worked at "What is it?"

"You never call me 'Alexander' or even 'Alex' again- It doesn't sound right."

Thomas raised an eyebrow at the other man who only smiled in return.

"Okay deal." Thomas chuckled.

The pair shook hands and then Thomas took his time getting out of the car and up the stairs to his house. Every step was a challenge but the thought of the comfort that lay behind his front door kept him going

Alex didn't drive away until he saw Thomas make it safely in to his house.

Thomas was excited to tell his boyfriend that he actually rode in a car today for the first time since the crash. He wouldn't tell him _whose_ car or _why_ unless the other really wanted to know.

But still, this was a big achievement.

Perhaps Alexander wasn't as bad as Thomas had once thought. But he was sure they would be back to roasting each other tomorrow at work, and he was looking forward to it.

Please leave a like or comment telling me what you thought! or if you have any questions about this modern AU - I'd be more than happy to answer!

If you really loved this, then please consider buying me a drink on Ko-fi! - /L4L3B925# The help is greatly appreciated.

Thank you for reading and have a great day!


	2. George Washington

**Chapter 2**

 **George Washington**

They had been friends since age ten.

Best friends since age thirteen.

Had a crush on each other since age sixteen.

Roommates since age nineteen.

Boyfriends since age twenty.

They had their first real fight at age twenty seven.

Yes, of course they often had arguments, but over little petty things, never anything more. It was hard to not have disagreements when you were in a relationship with someone as argumentative and confident as Thomas Jefferson.

But this? well, this felt serious.

Madison had come home in a bad mood after work, he'd had to deal with many moody mothers of students at the university after there had been a mistake with some of the student loans- which (as James had told them many times) isn't something he has control over anyway!

Jefferson was irritated thanks to the bad weather making his leg ache more than usual and Hamilton had managed to somehow get an article Thomas had worked really hard on pulled from the final print of the next days Newspaper.

So the air was tense before they even greeted one and other.

Jefferson wanted to rant about Hamilton- get all his frustrations out of his system.

Madison wanted to complain about his job and all the wrongly placed complaints he gets.

Neither of them wanted to listen.

"You know, I feel like you do nothing these days but obsess over Hamilton!" James had snapped "Every day all I hear is 'Oh you'll ever guess what Hamilton did today!' or 'I pulled the most amazing prank on Hamilton earlier.' and I always listen because it makes you happy." He heaved a sigh "I know you're self centered- but hearing you talk about someone else as much as you talk about yourself. Its draining." James said bitterly, not making eye contact with the other man who stood across from him.

Thomas raised his eyebrow, and said possibly the worst thing he could have- but unfortunately he never thought before he spoke "Well my life has to be interesting enough for both of us- considering how dull each day is at your little reception job."

James looked up at Jefferson at that, his face a painful combination of hurt and disappointment before he stood up slightly taller and deadpanned a simple "Fuck you." at Jefferson before he took his bag and left their apartment, slamming the door behind him.

The silence that Thomas was left in was absolutely suffocating.

But as confident as ever he sat down on their sofa and tried not to think about the colossal disaster he'd just caused.

Besides, James would be back later that evening.

James wasn't anywhere to be found in their apartment the next morning.

James didn't come home that next night.

The sun rose on the second day after Jefferson's big fuck up, and Thomas knew he couldn't take this anymore.

James had replied to none of the one-hundred and seventy six text messages Jefferson had sent.

He hadn't picked up any of the two hundred and eighteen calls Jefferson had tried.

Anyone who could know where James might be wouldn't talk to Jefferson.

The worry he felt for his boyfriend (God, he hoped they were still boyfriends) was overwhelming. His entire body felt tense and all he seemed to do was nervously unlock his phone very thirty seconds- just in case James had tried to contact him.

He may have taken slightly more of his pain medication than he should have- trying to stop the pain in his heart along with the pain in his leg, but that only made him want to sleep.

He woke with a start the next morning at five AM. He'd fallen asleep uncomfortably on the sofa and felt disoriented as he gathered his surroundings. Once again, finding no James and no messages from James. He felt utterly defeated- which is a feeling he doesn't think he has ever felt before.

Thomas had picked up his phone and typed out a hasty: "Hi, I won't be in work today. Got some crazy bad food poisoning." to his manager- this was one hundred percent a lie because Jefferson had lost his appetite the second James had left.

He struggled to get himself up off the sofa and stared longingly at the front door to their apartment, wishing desperately for James to come in quietly like he always does. But there was no chance considering it was five AM and that Jefferson had been possibly the worlds biggest ass hole the other day, and honestly he didn't deserve to see James's warm smile again.

But he wanted to see that smile and the man it belonged too like he needed air to breath.

He needed to stop feeling sorry for himself and start taking action.

So that how Jefferson found himself trespassing on Reynolds University property at half past seven in the morning, with a pitiful bunch of flowers at his side- it was all the supermarket had left before they got their order in later that morning.

He sat down on a wall near the main entrance to the university, where he knew the reception area was.

Where James would be in about an hours time.

He closed his eyes and willed time to go faster, his hands resting on his cane in front of him.

"Excuse me- but, you look a little old to be a student here." Someone said standing above him. Jefferson lifted his tired gaze to see a man who stood a bit too proudly and alert for such an early hour. "You know trespassing isn't allowed." The man said coolly, his deep voice sounding as though it should be commanding an army- not talking to Jefferson.

"I'm waiting for someone." Thomas sat up, trying to hold his own against the older man.

"Are they expecting you?"

Thomas considered lying, but he couldn't help but feel like there were consequences for lying to the other man "Unfortunately not." he sighed.

"Now why is that?" The man said, he sat next to Jefferson on the wall.

Thomas felt weary all of a sudden, why was this stranger taking so much interest in him? He began to politely say it was none of the other guys business when the stranger spoke again.

"Sorry, sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. Not everyday some random guy comes up to you and starts grilling you on your problems." he chuckled and put his hand out for Thomas to shake "I'm George Washington, a teacher here at the university."

"Charmed." Jefferson said nonchalantly, he he shook the other man's hand weakly, trying to make his disinterest clear.

George must have picked up on this, because he seemed to roll his eyes and smile slyly "I've worked here long enough to know the staff pretty well. Especially our wonderful reception team…"

Jefferson perked up at that comment. George thought to himself 'bingo' as his hunch about this trespasser had been correct.

"I'm assuming yore Thomas?" Washington's tone had changed, and suddenly Jefferson couldn't help but feel like he was about to get the the lecture of a lifetime off of George "The cause of James's recent heartache?"

Thomas shouldn't feel happy about the fact that James was sad too- but he did. This means there was still a chance for them right? "That would be me, yes. The ass hole who cant keep his stupid moth shut."

"I've heard." George nodded. "Son, I can't say I'm pleased with you. In fact I think you have a lot of work to do."

Thomas felt himself choking up- he never got choked up. But the weight of the situation really was dawning on him. How could he have said that to James? James is all he really has in this world that makes him unconditionally happy. Why did he leave it so long to come and find him- surely he couldn't have just assumed that Madison would come crawling back to him after he'd been so bitter? "I know." Was all he could manage to say.

George let Thomas stew over his regretful thoughts a little longer, before clapping the other man on the back gently "This is a good start though. The flowers could be better, they are a little rough around the edges- much like yourself."

Jefferson looked at the bunch of flowers he'd put next to him and a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips "They do look shit don't they?"

George laughed "I wouldn't go that far." He stood up again "Son, I'm happy to see you're making an effort to right your wrongs, but you must keep it up. I can tell you love James a lot, but, loving is easy, young man, proving it is harder."

Thomas nodded and said "Thank you, for talking to me, that is. I'm going to try so much harder from now on." He stood up also, feeling more energized than he has in quite some time "I love James Madison and I'll be damned if I don't let him know it every single day!" he exclaimed confidently to George.

"Well you had better start soon. I have work in half an hour." someone said from behind Jefferson. He knew that voice better than his own. I loved the sound of that voice more than his own- and that was saying something.

"James!" He jumped, cheeks suddenly going red- embarrassed that he'd been caught being so cheesy.

"Well would you look at the time, I had better get to my classroom." George said, mining looking at a watch on his wrist that wasn't there before he wandered off across the campus.

"I haven't forgiven you just yet." James warned.

Thomas felt his stomach drop, his regretful mood returning "I don't expect you to have Jemmy. But I'm going to do all I can make it up to you." He grabbed the flowers off the wall hastily and thrust them towards James "I have been a class-A asshole and I am so sorry I can't even begin to explain it."

James took the flowers and looked at them thoughtfully "They're a little rough around the edges… just like you." he commented looking Thomas up and down "I'll see you later after work." his signature warm smile beginning to show itself on his lips.

Thomas's heart thumped loudly in his chest, he don't know how much he'd been longing for James since the he'd had left "See you later sweet heart." He said perhaps a bit too quickly. He felt like he was sixteen with the biggest crush ever on his best friend again. It was not an unpleasant feeling, the excitement was certainly getting his blood pumping.

"See you." James waved before walking off toward the universities main entrance.

Thomas was left, standing love struck for a short while before he managed to snap himself out of it and walk home.

On his way back he picked up the ingredients to make the special Macaroni Cheese he makes specifically for his other half. It was lactose, dairy and gluten free so that it wouldn't set off any of James's allergies and also it tasted amazing.

Although Thomas regrets deeply what he said to Madison, the silver lining is It really made him realize how good his life is with James by his side.

When James had come home later that evening, the pair had shared a candlelit dinner and talked the night away as if they were only just dating again. James informed Thomas that the teacher he'd spoken to had invited them to a barbecue at his house the following weekend- if he wanted to go.

Thomas had of course agreed, he was looking forward to seeing George again, grateful for the kick in the right direction he'd given him.

All in all, despite his best efforts, things were looking up again for Thomas, and he planned to keep it that way from now on.


	3. Lafayette

Time seemed like it was going in slow motion recently for Thomas. Every day was blurring together as he went through his routine:

Get up.

Go to Work.

Sleep.

Sure there was eating and a few other mundane activities thrown in there and of course he bickered with Hamilton as usual.

But he was just so very bored.

He'd always had James around to break his day up and make him smile, but, unfortunately James was on Holiday right now visiting his family in England. Thomas would have gone as well but he did not have enough holiday days left over, Madison got more than him because he occasionally worked weekends.

It'd only been just over five days since James had gotten on his flight and at first Thomas had been glad of some 'me-time' (James didn't like it when he listened to his music loudly or when he ate macaroni for every meal) but now, he missed his other half so much he could feel the consistent ache in his chest.

He understood that James was busy with his family and the time difference didn't help but he missed him so much and the few Snapchats or Facebook messages he got each day only made him want more of his Jemmy.

It was Thursday, James was due to come home around lunch time on Saturday. Not much longer to go now, but it felt like an eternity.

Thomas had got no work done today at all. He'd sorted through some post, ended up reading some junk mail out of sheer boredom. He started at the words on his computer screen blankly, willing he information to go in his head but it just want happening.

He pushed his chair back from his desk and swung it gently from side to side as he frowned up at the ceiling. His office felt too stuffy and cramped today,and the picture of him and James on his desk was only making him feel worse- he needed to get out.

He got an hour for lunch. So he figured he might as well use it and take a walk to clear his head. He looked at his phone as was pleased to see a short and sweet text from James.

From: Jemmy-bean3

Received: 11:45

Text: Going out for dinner with mom and dad now, don't forget to have your lunch. Love you. Xx

To: Jemmy-bean3

Sent: 11:46

Text: Just leaving now! Have fun, don't drink too much wine ;) love you too! xxxxxxx

James texted back a wine glass, blushing face and a heart Emoji.

Thomas felt his heart swell as his lips curled up in a warm smile as he texted back two kissing faces and sparkly hearts.

The loving feeling that had washed over him left almost as quick as it came. He locked his phone with a sigh and put it in his jacket pocket. He powered his computer down and left his office locking the door behind him (in-case Hamilton felt like pranking him today- he was not in the mood).

The weather had been so perfect recently, brilliant sunshine and a calming cool breeze. But Thomas hadn't felt the want to enjoy the season with out his other half.

He desperately wanted to stop feeling sorry for himself. He thought that maybe some caffeine would give him the little kick he needs.

He continued walking down the street and stopped outside a little cafe that looked pretty empty, this should do pretty nicely. He thought he'd buy the strongest most extravagant coffee he possibly could order- he needed to treat himself.

The tall lady wearing a pink apron behind the counter smiled at him "Hello, what can I get for you?"

Jefferson looked quickly at the menu behind her "Can I get a cheese and tomato panini and a latte- but can you put three espresso shots in the latte please? Oh, and some chocolate sprinkles on top if you can?" he flashed his usual charming smile.

"Sure thing." She shrugged rung through the order "Take a seat, I'll bring it over."

"Thank you." he nodded and then looked for a table. The cafe was basically empty, apart from a group of four sat at the back. The group looked oddly familiar but he couldn't place it, then it stuck him as one member of the group stood up and called out to him. He'd recognize that voice anywhere.

He just could not escape Alexander goddamn Hamilton.

"I leave the office for once and you still find a way to annoy me" Jefferson replied as he took a seat at the furthest possible table away from them

He could see out of the corner of his eye Alexander try to go over to him only to be pulled back in to his seat by two of his other friends (he'd met them before, Hercules and John he thinks their names are?). Jefferson was left to himself for a little while, his latte and pennini had been brought over a while back. He aimlessly scrolled through social media, he'd watched James Instagram story about fifty times it felt like.

"You seem so very lonely mon ami."

Thomas looked up in surprise, "Lafayette? What are you doing here?" Thomas was glad to see a friendly face- his cousin.

"As much as you dislike him, the petit lion over there is a good friend of mine." He chuckled, pulling a seat up to sit with Thomas "I work at the same university as your James, it's not far away- I thought you knew this?"

The fact had completely slipped Thomas's mind "Of course!" he sipped at his latte, the heat from his drink feeling very comforting "how are you holding up these days?"

"Very well merci- but I feel we should be talking about yourself Thomas. James is away I take it? I've missed seeing him each morning on reception."

"Yeah, he's away visiting his parents in England." Thomas looked down at his drink sadly "I- uh, I miss him a lot too." he muttered.

Lafayette cocked his head to the side as he looked at his cousin with concern "You are lonely." He reached out and places a tender hand on Thomas's knee giving it a reassuring squeeze "Sitting around by yourself will not fix this. Come." He gestured to his table of friends at the back "Being around some friendly faces will make you feel better."

Thomas shook his head and put a hand up in polite denial "Thanks but-"

"No buts!" Lafayette winked as he stood up "If you still feel down after ten minutes with us, then you may return to your lonely table."

Thomas rolled his eyes and gave in- perhaps he could make a few jokes at Alexanders expense, that would make him happier. "Okay, but let me grab another drink first."

"I'll save you a spot." Lafayette grinned.

Thomas went back up to the counter, where the original waitress stood now with a much younger and smaller waitress who wore a yellow apron (they looked very similar). The taller lady smiled "Back for more already? Are you gonna become a part of their little group?"

"We'll see2 Thomas shrugged "I'm giving them a ten minute trial run."

The smaller waitress piped up "Your gonna love em'! they are sooo funny."

"Little Peggy here spends more time talking to them than working sometimes." the taller girl (Jefferson caught her name tag to read 'Angelica') nudged Peggy lightly on the shoulder. "Do you want the same drink again or do you not want do die of a caffeine overdose?"

"I'll just get a smoothie this time if that's alright?"

"Sure thing!" Peggy chimed as she quickly set to work "I'll bring it over to you guys!"

Thomas turned and began his walk toward the group at the back of the room, he felt a little bit nervous for some reason, he hadn't had proper social interaction for about a week.

Lafayette waved him over and down in to his seat a bit too enthusiastically, Thomas smiled politely.

Somehow, Thomas didn't find Alexander as infuriating as usual.

Somehow, he ran over his lunch break because he'd been having such a good time chatting.

Somehow, Thomas went home that day feeling re-energized.

From: Jemmy-bean3

Received: 18:00

Text: Dinner was really nice, you would have loved it- I will have to take you there some day. I'm just going to bed now (it's 11pm here!) Did you have a good day? Not long now till I'm heading home to you. Miss you and love you. Xx

To: Jemmy-bean3

Sent: 18:05

Text: I'll look forward to it ;) I hung out with Hamilton and his squad would you believe- and I had fun! I must be going crazy Jemmy… Can't wait to see you again. Its 6 here, I'm gonna order a pizza and watch a trashy rom-com. Sweet dreams, I love you so much xxxxxxxx

After a day of being surrounded by the most excitable group of friends Jefferson had ever met, he felt happy in the peace and quiet of his own home again.


End file.
